My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 10: Harmony Restored
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this concluding chapter of Equestria Wars, the rebels and the ponies are fighting the Nazis and doing all they can to get their freedom and harmony restored, magic around Equestria has finally been restored, giving the rebels a higher chance of winning, will harmony finally be restored to Equestria, or will Equestria suffer more at the hands of the Nazis?


My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 10: Harmony Restored

The rebels in the Everfree Forest had finally blown up the Nazi base that had the shield generator. The generator was completely destroyed and it also destroyed all the satellites across Equestria that had disabled the magic across Equestria. Now all the unicorns and alicorns had their magic back and the rebels had a higher chance of victory over the Nazis.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Castle, the castle was still under attack by Nazis. The princesses finally had their magic restored and they used their magic to protect themselves and the rebels. The Navy Seals captain said, "The shield is down, commence attack on the Death Star's main reactor!" Scorpion replied, "We're on our way. Solar team, Lunar team, Crystal team, all fighters follow me." Then the rebel fighters followed the Enterprise into the Death Star and began flying towards the main reactor.

Over inside the Death Star, Neo and General Jedite were still fighting each other. As they were fighting, Jedite taunted Neo about how how he was going to hurt Princess Luna and make her suffer as much as possible. Neo got extremely angry and fought Jedite very violently. But Jedite teleported and dodged all of Neo's moves, finally, Jedite overpowered Neo and he shot static electricity at Neo, wounding him deeply.

Jedite used all the power he had in him to hurt Neo and Neo felt like he was getting tazed. Jedite electrocuted Neo for almost 10 minutes until he was lifeless, then Jedite kicked Neo out of the Death Star like a football. Neo's body zoomed through the air and landed right outside of Canterlot Castle.

Inside the castle, Princess Luna felt something horribly wrong and she flew outside the castle and found Neo's body laying lifeless on the ground. She gasped in fear and flew down to him, she looked at his lifeless body and she could see that he was dead. He had no pulse and no heartbeat. She knew he was immortal, but it could take weeks and maybe months before he would be alive again. She just laid there, grieving over his body.

Meanwhile back at the Death Star, Jedite was laughing an evil laugh, feeling victorious of his triumph over Neo. Then Shao Kahn confronted him and accused Jedite of cheating and not putting up a fair fight. Jedite told Shao Kahn to never question his decisions or his authority. But Shao Kahn had enough of authority and he wanted to take over as general of the Nazis. Jedite glared angrily, furious with the man who was supposed to be working with him, and he was now challenging him for rule of Equestria. Jedite said, "Very well, I shall destroy you too traitor." Then Shao Kahn and Jedite began fighting each other.

Meanwhile, Luna was still grieving over Neo's body, she just couldn't accept the fact that he had been killed. Luna felt anger in her, she glared angrily and shouted angrily in fury. As she shouted in fury, dark energy surrounded her and engulfed her in a black sphere. The sphere spun around her for a few seconds, then when it disappeared, Princess Luna now had eyes like a snake, sharp fangs and blue armor, she had turned into Nightmare Moon and she laughed an evil laugh. Then Nightmare Moon looked down at Neo's lifeless body and said, "Don't worry my love, I shall avenge you." Then Nightmare Moon flew off with an angry glare and she shouted, "They shall pay for this."

Nightmare Moon flew over towards the Death Star, rebel fighters were still fighting off Nazi fighters, Nightmare Moon shot dark beams at Nazi fighters, destroying them instantly. As she fired her beams, she said, "I shall avenge you my love." The rebel fighters saw what was happening and they started retreating, not wanting to get blasted by Nightmare Moon's beams. The Navy Seals captain asked them why they were retreating and a rebel from the Lunar team that they were being attacked by a black alicorn. When Princess Celestia heard that, she knew exactly what that meant, her sister had turned into Nightmare Moon once again, but for now, there was nothing that she could do about it.

Nightmare Moon flew over and destroyed a deflector shield on a Star Destroyer, a Nazi commander said to the Nazi admiral, "Sir, we've lost our bridge deflector shields." The admiral said, "Intensify the forward batteries. I don't want anything to get through!" Then another Nazi commander saw a black alicorn coming towards them, the admiral said, "Intensify forward firepower!" Nightmare Moon hovered outside the Star Destroyer and fired a powerful beam at it, "A commander shouted, "Too late, we're going down!"

They saw Nightmare Moon shooting her beam at them, the Nazi commanders took cover and the beam destroyed the Star Destroyer completely. All the Nazis in the ship were killed instantly and from the Canterlot Castle throne room, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence and the Navy Seals captain saw what happened, the rebels cheered for what Nightmare Moon had done, she may actually end up saving all of Equestria.

Then Nightmare Moon flew into the room where Jedite and Shao Kahn were fighting, Jedite appeared to be winning because Shao Kahn was badly wounded. Right when Jedite had Shao Kahn down on the ground, Nightmare Moon confronted Jedite and said, "You killed the boy I love, for that, you shall suffer." Jedite didn't feel intimidated by Nightmare Moon, but he underestimated how powerful she was. Shao Kahn was barely alive, he said to Nightmare Moon, "Nightmare Moon... you must... destroy him... or he'll... kill everypony... and... destroy... your... kingdom."

Shao Kahn began dying as Nightmare Moon glared angrily at Jedite. Nightmare Moon used her magic and a huge black light of energy shot at Jedite and held him up in the air. Nightmare Moon said, "You don't deserve to live, I want justice for the boy I love, as ruler of Equestria, I sentence you to death." Then Nightmare Moon shot a powerful black and purple beam at Jedite. Jedite screamed in agony and the beam engulfed him, it burned his skin and Nightmare Moon blasted Jedite out of the station. As Jedite's body zoomed through the air, the beam burned up his skin and turned his body into dust. Jedite was no more and Equestria was almost saved.

Then Nightmare Moon looked at Shao Kahn who was lying on the floor and almost dead. She looked at him for a second and said, "I will spare you." Then Nightmare Moon flew out of the Death Star, carrying Shao Kahn's body. Nightmare Moon placed his body right next to Neo and then Nightmare Moon said, "Time to end this madness once and for all."

Nightmare Moon flew back to the Death Star and she flew inside the interior of the station. The rebel fighters, including the Enterprise saw her and had to retreat immediately, but they hoped that she would finish off what they had started. Nightmare Moon flew towards the main reactor and she shot a powerful black and purple beam at the reactor. The beam destroyed the reactor and the Death Star began blowing up from the inside. Nightmare Moon then teleported herself out of the Death Star while the rebel fighters were still trying to escape.

The rebel fighters had made it out while the Enterprise was still inside. The explosion got bigger and bigger and was about to engulf the Enterprise in flames. Then the Enterprise flew out of the flames and escaped. Scorpion shouted, "Yee-haw!" Then the Death Star exploded and was completely destroyed.

In the Everfree Forest, the ponies and the rebels saw the Death Star exploding and they were cheering with joy, the mane 6 were cheering the loudest. Then Nightmare Moon flew back over to where Neo and Shao Kahn were laying lifeless on the ground. She said, "It is done my love, you have been avenged and I have saved Equestria in your honor." She cried for a few minutes when suddenly, Neo sat up and was alive again.

Neo looked and saw Nightmare Moon standing in front of him. He was shocked to see that Princess Luna had become Nightmare Moon again, but she said, "It's okay my love, it's all over, and everything is fine now that you are okay, all is well my love." Neo looked up and saw that the Death Star was gone and Nightmare Moon said that it had been destroyed. Neo was happy to hear that the rebellion had won the war and freedom and harmony was finally being restored to Equestria.

Then Neo gave Nightmare Moon a hug, thanking her for saving him, his friends and Equestria. Nightmare Moon said, "You're welcome my love." As he hugged her, Neo's body glowed and Nightmare Moon suddenly felt a dose of pure love going through her. She said she had never felt so wonderful in her life, then her body glowed and she started to change back to Princess Luna. When she was fully changed, Neo's body stopped glowing and Luna gave him a hug, thanking him for changing her back to the way she was.

Then Neo saw Shao Kahn's body laying next to him, Neo examined the body and Shao Kahn was still alive, he said, "It's over... the war... is... over... Equestria... has... earned... it's... peace... and... harmony." Then Shao Kahn died and Neo couldn't believe that he was actually gone for good.

Meanwhile back in the Everfree Forest, rebels and ponies were celebrating their victory, Archangel was wrapping a bandage around Flurry Heart's shoulder where she had been shot. Flurry Heart kissed Archangel on the cheek and said she loved him, Archangel blushed and said he loved her too. Then they shared a hug and they started to feel romantic love for each other, they were deeply in love and they were planning to start dating very soon. Out in the forest next to the Castle of the 2 Sisters, Neo buried Shao Kahn's body and held a funeral in his honor.

After Shao Kahn was buried, there was a celebration all across Equestria. Ponies in Ponyland and Ponyland City were cheering with joy that the war was over. All across Equestria, from Ponyville to Canterlot, from The Crystal Empire to Manehatten, from Fillydelphia to Griffonstone, from Cloudsdale to Los Pegasus, from Appleloosa to Vanhoover, ponies and other creatures were celebrating the rebel's victory over the Nazis and that freedom and harmony has finally been restored to Equestria.

In the Everfree Forest, rebels and ponies danced to Punk Rock music and the mane 6, Spike, Starlight Glimmer and Flurry Heart celebrated with Neo, Pinkie Pie did all the partying. Then Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence showed up to the celebration, Cadence reunited with Flurry Heart and was so happy that she was okay. Princess Celestia thanked all the rebels for their help in restoring harmony to Equestria and she joined in on the celebration.

President Obama was celebrating with his 1st lady, Michelle Obama, they drank red wine and celebrated along with the rebels and the Navy Seals. Princess Luna celebrated with Neo and his friends and the celebration went on all night... with magic included.

Nopony will ever forget the brave human rebels who saved them from disharmony, destruction and evil, but they will never forget the unlikely hero who put an end to the war and stopped the Nazis and their evil general once and for all: Nightmare Moon.

The End.


End file.
